Jack Hayter (Sin City)
|status = Alive |age = 47 |born = 1981 |occupation = Government Agent |origin = United States |gender = Male |appears in = 6 episodes |relations = (Close friend) (Daughter) (Ex-lover) |first seen = |season(s) = , , }} Jack Hayter is a main character of Sin City. A warrior from his youth, Jack has always carried a soldier's heart. Unable to live off the battlefield, Jack forced himself away from a personal life, including leaving his love Brooke Jackson. Even after the outbreak, Jack vowed to continue his work as a soldier. As his age grew Jack was unable to make the adjustment from soldier to mentor, as his entire life was lived on the field. During the conflict with Amon, in which Jack's former partner Anthony sided with the anarchist, Jack's very way of life was challenged. With the help of Claude, Jack stopped being a mindless soldier and became his own man once more, who saw things past his original black and white view. Following the battle with Amon's army, in which he had to kill Tony, Brooke was killed and Claude was arrested for disobeying orders, Jack exiled himself from Miami. In the wasteland of Florida, Jack's search for purpose led him to becoming a lone road warrior for the people, protecting them against the various bandits that bred chaos. His actions got the attention of Tess, the leader of a mercenary group, and Jack was inducted into the group that was made up of lost soldiers. The group became entangled with Miami upon being hired to stop Shado. After Shado kidnapped citizens of Miami, including Jack's biological daughter Lola, Jack abandoned his post to rescue her. In the midst of her rescue, Shado attacked Tess's group, massacring them from within, and later sacked Miami. Determined to get revenge, Jack initially was prepared to battle them alone but Lola convinced him to train her. Jack vigorously trained her to be a warrior in their battle, and along the way, trained her sister Annabeth. Their quest for revenge led to the death of Lola, who was made victim of Shado. Following the death of Shado, Jack lost any will to live. Although broken, Jack came back from despair in order to help Annabeth battle against the cabal. In the aftermath of their battle with the cabal, Annabeth and Jack helped each other move on from their pasts. Finally shifting into his role of a mentor and learning to understand his own emotions, Jack stepped up as one of the leaders in the rebuilding of Miami. Personality Jack has an innate desire for conflict, mostly because that was the only thing he truly knew, having been exposed to combat at a fairly young age. He often views subjects from a military perspective such as using environmental landmarks to set traps, and identifying with aspects of other zones by their armed forces. However, he is tolerant to people who view differently from him. He is also compassionate and forgiving towards his enemies, to the point of even attempting to save them if they were in need, and did not hold grudges or a need for revenge. Consequentially, his compassion to both his allies and his enemies resulted in his soldiers being genuinely loyal to Jack, serving him out of respect. Having lived the life of a soldier for years, Jack is skilled in many areas. He shows fluency in some foreign languages, such as Russian and French, and is shown to know at least a bit of Spanish. Despite Jack being very intelligent, there are times when he was very slow to catch onto things that were very obvious. Jack is resilient to varying levels of torture and serum-based interrogation to prevent him from talking. In addition, he considers body armor "unmanly". However, unlike most, he is opposed to killing people who are unable to defend themselves. In addition, he disagrees with suicides, feeling that there was always another reason to live. One of his flaws is his tendency to underestimate people in regards to accomplishing a task. When it comes to missions, Jack pushes his personal feelings aside and simply wants to get the job at hand done. That being said he is very calm and collected overall, rarely letting his true emotions show. Background A soldier of the world's creation, Jack's heart has never left the battlefield. With a desire of conflict, Jack has been Miami's most skilled soldier since it's origins. Despite his clear love and skill in the field, Jack's age is taking it's affects on him, despite his denial of such. Assigned now to teach a younger generation of soldiers, Jack struggles to adapt to teaching, but during so takes a liking to the mysterious soldier, Claude. After a cult sweeps its way into Miami and Jack is left to taking them down, he finds his simple mission turning more complex as his world begins to change around him, leaving him to question his actions and what his dedication means to the zone. Sin City Killed Victims *Ryan (A Chip on the Shoulder) *Ryan's Camp (A Chip on the Shoulder, Caused) *Anthony Prince (The Final Endgame) *Numerous amount of people *Numerous amount of infected Appearances Theme Trivia *Jack is heavily based off Big Boss from the Metal Gear series. *Jack has an ISTJ-A personality type. Category:Sin City Characters Category:Sin City Category:Characters Category:Heroes